


HAPPY NEW YEAR!

by Dreamer_15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Day 7, F/M, JonSnow/DaenerysTargaryen, Jonerys Kink Fest, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_15/pseuds/Dreamer_15
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has secrets! The one that is destroying her and the other well.... A sweet smutty one with a lot of details that she would like to hide from the public eye. In an unexpected surprise, she chooses to reveal one.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 76





	HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a game of thrones fic and I do not own any characters. I have been a silent follower till now reading some amazing fanfics as a guest but the Fest pushed me to write this piece that has been lingering in my mind. So, this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. For any review, the comment section is always open.  
> Well, if this goes well I may publish more in the future but till then I hope everyone enjoys this one :)
> 
>   
> 

**“Where r u?”** Her phone beeped for the third time in the last fifteen minutes that was a little bit unusual for the man who was texting from the other side. She turned off her the straightener and peered closely at her reflection in the mirror, looking for any loose ends or any dents in the smooth lines of her face. Picking the lipstick from the table, she dabbed the rose shade on her lips and then packed it in her clutch before twirling for a final time to check for any disasters. But there were none to be found. Satisfied, she pushed her dress up a little over her bosom, not wanting to take any chance with her modesty or the indecent secret that hid under her clothes.

**“Gods, why r u not answering!”** The fourth message dropped within the eighteenth minute, making her annoyed over the impatient man. _Why can't a woman get ready in peace!_ Scrolling through the history, she knew something was off- whether it was the situation or the human, who had been pestering her for the last one hour. She couldn’t come up with a conclusion as too why on Planetos, her whereabouts just became too important for him that he wasn’t stopping, even for a breath. Was he nervous or furious or cautious or anything else that his thick head could conjure? _Your favourite thick head!_ She cursed and replied to his last message before leaving the house.

**“Just leaving, soon, on my way”**

The horn screeched through the cold night air, alarming the inhabitants of the car that was pulling up on her driveway. She quickly locked the front door and walked briskly to the car door that was open for her. Settling in the front seat, she quickly wrapped the tail of her dress around her legs, concealing the long slit that showed off extra of her creamy skin before closing the door.

“Fuck, Dany! You look hot.” Missy cheered from the driving seat. 

A small smile spread on her lips, making her feel more confident about her choice for the Boss's New year party that she was going to attend for the fourth time in a row. Only for this time as Marketing Head. Having worked hard for days and night, the promotion letter had reached her table after the big Lannister project, bringing along with it a better paycheck and a better office. After finally finding a footing in Westeros, she hadn’t wanted to brush off important people in a wrong way but thanks to Missy and her happy face that lit up when she perused her look, it calmed her thumping heart. 

“You look great as well! I am sure I will be getting a brief of a lengthy night at Grey’s place.” She teased as she took in her attire. A golden embroidered deep cut cocktail dress which showed the right amount of cleavage that left a man asking for more was enough to turn a silent Grey, horny. A right choice by the smart Missy!

They drove to the next pick up point, chatting about the latest fashion and discussing ideas for the vacation season that they were planning on spending with the rest of their girl group and the tag-along boyfriends. It was the first time that the mixed-up gang was going on a couples vacation, something that everyone was looking forward to since they only got that chance on business trips but the worries it brought with it had been putting a huge rock on Dany's small heart.

“Why don’t you just tell everybody?” Missy asked as she turned the car on the corner.

“You know why,” Dany answered as apprehension thickens in the air.

Rolling her eyes, Missandei pulls the car at the signal and turns towards her. “Dany, you can’t hide it anymore. People will get to know about it somehow plus how you will stop him from coming on vacation. It’s a couple trip remember, either you bring along somebody or the girls will spend the maximum part of the trip hooking you up with some random tanned jerk. Though you are with one right now.”

Dany leaned further into her seat as Missy turned her eyes back on the road, steering the car through traffic. She knew she was right. It wasn't going to get worse but still, she wanted to delay the bad news till the last minute, not until the good news came around. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned to look out of the window, the uneasiness in her heart more disturbing than the one in her body. _Guess, the metal wasn’t as strong as human emotions._

Reaching Brienne's place, they picked up the other two companions of night’s journey- one being Brienne herself and the other was Gilly, wife of Sam Tarly, head of research. A decent man who was a crucial part of the major circle that sank fear in Dany's heart for any wrong word could destroy her career. Hitting the pedal, they headed straight to their final destination while the chitter-chatter turned to usual until it hit the rocky turn.

“Oh, no!” Brienne whined. Every ear in the car turned in her direction to grab the cause of the problem.

“What?” Gilly was the first one to ask.

“It’s Tormund. He is already at the party and is pressing me to come soon. Unfortunately, he is sharing a drink with Daario and company and the man is again bragging about his sexual prowess.” Brienne complained.

Disgust adorned the painted features of every face in the car as the name and the words mingled in the air. For Daenerys, her heart sank in her stomach, dreading about what has he said now because it wasn't just arrogance she was worried about but also the smug look, he must have had on his face.

“The man is just so gross. I can’t believe a decent girl can date such a guy who goes on telling people about what he does in the bedroom or how hot of a body his gf has! Means he talks less about her potential and more about how much he likes fucking her.” Gilly mocked.

“I know, really. Tormund comes from a tribe in the North called Wildlings but even those guys know how to treat their woman. This Dip shit goes on and on about his so-called beautiful lady and her rocking figure and doesn’t even care about how he is presenting her or what should not be said. He just flaunts everything about her but doesn’t know much about her interest.” Brienne said irritatingly.

Missy looked at Dany from the corner of her eyes while she just sank further into her seat with her hands fumbling with the skirt. _What had started out as a fling in Essos had turned into a nightmare in Westeros._ Fresh out of college, she and Missy had met Daario and Grey in their former company as interns who were usually their drinks company but with Missy and Grey getting involved had turned into double couple dates. It was fun and sweet at first with him openly flirting with her, bringing her flowers, showering her with affection and also impressing her with his bold moves but soon the fantasy dropped after they hit the bed with both of them being completely drunk. On his persistence, she had given the green light to their casual relationship, thinking it was high time to move on from Drogo. And also because she hadn’t thought about coming back to Westeros to her traditional parents home where the talks of her marriage were going around. _She hadn't needed a marriage material then._

But everything had changed when an offer from _White Wolf Corp._ had reached her table which was one of the top five MNC's on Planetos with its CEO and owner being both smashing hot and an incredible self-made billionaire. The man had a reputation of preparing for projects like he was going on a battle- working hard for days, making the right strategy, leading the company through harsh times and not to forget his expertise in various fields. So, she, Missy and Grey had leapt on their offers only leaving Daario behind. But her cocky boyfriend couldn’t accept the breakup and had insisted on coming along, going to the extent of applying in her company by simply quoting as Dany could remember _“I love you, Daenerys. I will do anything for you.”_

And then the ship of doom sailed, reaching White harbour first and then Winterfell. She had initially insisted on keeping their relationship a secret, not wanting their professional lives to be affected by it as Dany was his boss in the office, that’s too way above him plus word got around Westeros really fast and she wasn’t ready to tell her parents yet. Daario had doubted her intentions but she had assured him that when he was at a better position in his career, they would fly to Kings Landing together as no parents would want their child to marry below them. But that day never came. He never climbed the ladder but instead dragged his feet up to the position of junior manager, thanks to Dany taking him in her projects where he worked on small part and leeched on the whole success. Besides, late-night parties, frequent visit to bars and friendships with people like Ramsay Bolton had actually started to show the true jerk he was. Not to mention the extra expenses that she had been handling in this relationship thanks to his recklessness.

But the worse was yet to come and it did, when their sex life became hot gossip at lunch one day or it was even before that, Dany wasn’t sure but that was the first time she had heard comments on Daario Naharis's girlfriend. She had initially thought that he was cheating on her but when she had confronted him, he had clearly denied and had told her about his chat with friends. Her anger had been on another level, bursting as dragon fire on him with the goal of burning him down, right there but he had argued back saying that if he wasn’t allowed to mention her name or show their pictures then he needs to tell something so that people didn’t consider him a loser. Sweetly that night, he had promised her that he will contain the gossip but it only spread like a wildfire and soon Dany became the whore that was labelled as Daario's GF. Missy had suggested her to break up but she didn’t had that option because their once sweet, couple pictures became a lump in her throat as the people would still have considered her a whore if the news broke out and with her rising career, it would have only tarnished her reputation.

Tears rimmed in her eyes as she continued to look outside the window, remaining completely silent while the girls actively berated her name in disguise. Missy hand curled around her own, giving her the sympathy that she didn’t want but felt very much needed at the moment. They turned on to the main road, heading straight to the Night's View, the trending clubhouse where the most famous New year Party of Westeros was being hosted. She blinked her eyes rapidly, fighting back the tears and took out her compact for the last minute touch, hiding any stress line that might have stretched on her face. Missy pulled up in the driveway and turned to the girls in the backseat.

“Alright, girls! We are here. How about we dump the Daario talks aside and just focus on enjoying the night.” Missy enthused.

Checking themselves in the mirror for the last minute, they stepped out of the car and checked in at the reception, leaving the keys with the chauffeur to park. Heading towards the elevators, Daenerys finally pulled up her confident mask and straightened her back, swaying her hip with the sexy walk.

“Daenerys is going to kill many men in that room!” Gilly teased while Brienne whistled and Missy giggled as they saw her complete appearance in the mirrored wall of the elevator as it rode up. A classy red sequin gown with a high slit that ran up to her hip and gave a peek of the covered leg while flashing the other as she walked was her professional choice for the evening while all the _unprofessional_ stuff was a surprise! But the latter was to happen later and till then she still had to maintain the facade longer. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the animated world.

“Its time to party!” Missy beamed.

A buzz crept through her skin, down the belly, straight to her core, the moment she placed her foot in the party hall. She sucked in a silent breath, filling her lungs with extra air as another buzz met with the previous in the tickling nerves of her womb that was coming alive with all the sudden attention. Her eyes searched the room for the cause of her epiphany but the culprit was nowhere to be found. She took in some deep breaths and pulled herself together, putting a charming smile on her face while the wires on her body, hummed.

The music roared like thunder and inconsequent polite conversations with wine and canapés surrounded them as they charged through the crowd that glittered in the club light in their expensive suits and glimmering dresses. The club walls and ceilings, both made of glass, brought more liveliness with its breath-taking view of the city and the dark contrast of the night against which the club looked like a colourful haven. _Somewhere, she could easily get lost!_

“Missandei!” Grey shouted from the bar that was situated near the dance floor with many jiggling bodies thumping to the beats. Dany and Missandei parted their ways from Brienne and Gilly who took off in the other direction, looking for their partners. Giving a side hug to both the beautiful girls, Grey passed on a flute of champagne to them before proposing a toast.

“To Dany's promotion and yeah, another Happy New Year.” They laughed and gulped down their drinks in one go. The smooth amber mingled with her thrumming nerves, pushing a bolt of thrill through her veins while her throat burned with itchy heat, asking for more.

“How long have you been here?” Missy shouted over the music.

“Just 10 minutes. I was waiting for you guys, wanted to be sure that you don’t get into the hands of the twit.” Grey replied as he turned his eyes over to Daenerys. “Not to be offensive, you gals look great but Dany do you think you will be able to handle Naharis in that dress, especially when he is getting wasted somewhere there.”

Dany rolled her eyes. _Of course, he was getting wasted!_ The man had a history of bar fights, out of the many being on drinks, how could he behave when the free alcohol was flowing around. The music stopped and every eye in the room turned towards the centre of the hall. Grey took both of their hands and guided them through the crowd. “Mr Snow is giving his short welcome speech. I like this man, he doesn’t waste time on words.” Grey said.

Jon Snow, the ravishing billionaire bachelor from the Planetos Times, stood in the middle of the room looking dazzling hot in an all-black tux, smooth raven curls and mesmerizing stormy eyes that sparkled less from the light and more from his achievements. The man was the sexiest among his contemporaries who were either ageing away with money or were safeguarding the fortune by replacing their fathers. Thus, the former lacked charm and the built while the latter was deficient on confidence. But Jon Snow triumphed in every department and in every heart, stealing the attention even from the man that had none to give. _A wolf in every sense!_

“Good evening, if it wasn’t known to many yet!” A chorus of laughter erupted from the crowd and women held their cunts together that rejoiced at his husky sound.

“I'm not going to bore you. So, just a few announcements. First, the drinks are free but not servants. So, no throwing up.” The crowd laughed again.

“We made a lot of money this year but we can’t spend it. That’s what the lawyers said.” And laughter again.

“Everyone looks great! Just make sure you look the same when you leave.” And laughter again.

“And congratulations to Daenerys Stormborn. Our new Marketing Head!” A round of applause erupted around her, falling in sync with the flash of arousal that dampened her pussy from the rising of the buzz on her breasts. She squeezed her thighs together, curtailing the building moisture as a huge smile spread on her lips. In a soft voice, she replied to every praise, taking necessary pauses to refill her lungs that were working overtime to push the oxygen in the blood thick with fervour. A good control was a requirement for her job but the damn strings were turning her wimpy!

“And now enjoy the party” Mr Snow announced and the crowd dispersed, returning to their original groups and plans. Grey directed them back to the bar, stating that conversations are better with the drinks and seeing that they were going to have a lot of them tonight, it’s better they get their fill. After placing their orders, they were joined by different companies at intervals with rounds of liquor finding the way down their throats.

Hurdled by the increasing intensity of the constant whizzing that rocked her chest and core, the smooth chats became too difficult for her to remain smooth. Every refill of glass pushed a gush down her cunt and a gulp down her throat, leaving one extremely wet and the other too dry. Dany knew there were eyes somewhere, which were lecherously gazing at her luscious curves and with every roll on the remote enjoyed her writhe a little. _The damn toy was making her a toy for the bastard!_

“So, as I was saying I think it would be great if we pick Volantis. Sunny beach plus exotic cuisine couldn't be a bad option. And they have various upcoming festivals.” Robb suggested to the group that was back to the ground zero- Vacation.

Dany bit her lip as the bartender placed another flute of champagne for her. She knew what was going to happen. Rubbing her thighs together, she reached for the glass with trembling hands, praying to the gods that she doesn’t do something embarrassing in front of one of the partners of the company. _That would be so career-ending._ Placing the rim on her lips, she took a gulp of the golden fluid and a strong buzz tore through her body, starting from her clit and ending directly on her tits. She placed the glass back of the counter with a _thump,_ catching eyes around her as her heart leapt in her throat.

“Dany, are you alright?” Margery asked with concerned. She simply ran her hand on her neck, soothing her pulse that was heavy with the zeal like the slickness that coated her thighs. _Fuck, that was strong._

“I am fine, just a slip of hands.” She gave her best smile trying to cover the vixen that was slowly taking root in her. A call from the other end attracted their attention and Margery and Robb left them to chat with them. Finally alone, Missy turned back to her. “Are you alright?”

In a slow voice, she gave her a comforting answer. “Yeah, I am fine.” A knuckle graced her arm and the ardour that was building in her body, evaporated in the thin air as the scent of alcohol surrounded her and the happiness turned into loathing. _Now, she was not fine!_

“You look so hot, Daenerys!” A tipsy Daario whispered as he clutched her arm tightly. “We are going to have so much fun tonight.”

Grey stepped forward to pull him away but Dany slightly shook her head and gestured him and Missy to go for dance while she took care of the dolt and handled the situation without creating a scene. _This was not a random bar and not a random party!_

They left them alone and Dany turned silently to smirking Daario. “So, nice of you to get rid of them. Now, we can do whatever we want.” He said as he curled his another hand around her waist but before he could pull her closer, Dany pushed him away, creating a proper distance between them that should between a boss and an employee.

“We are not doing anything tonight or tomorrow night until you come back to your senses. Learn to behave, Daario. This is a party, full of reputed people, you could at least have avoided drinking today!” Dany chided.

His hands curled into fists as he raved in a hushed tone. “How is my behaviour wrong? I am your boyfriend, remember and bf's are allowed to touch their gf's, they are allowed to compliment them and they are the ones who accompany their partners to these cheezy parties, not as employees but as plus one.”

Dany looked around for prying eyes or ears but there were none to be found. She turned back to him and snapped. “ Thanks to me taking you in my projects that you are at least a Junior Manager, right now. Otherwise, the amount of time you spend in partying, bragging and drinking wouldn't have even had saved your job !”

“Oh! Is that the reason you are not spending time with me in the sheets because you are so full of your JUNIOR MANAGER! Making me repay your favour by controlling our fucking. Tell me, how many extra hours do I have to work for tonight?” Daario jeered.

Blood boiled in her veins while clouds of shame brimmed in her lilac eyes. Yes, the sex had gone down and so was his love. In fact, it had faded in the first year of moving, leaving Daenerys disappointed in herself for not understanding the difference between infatuation and love. Regret had sunk so deep within her that she had spent every spare time of her past years in offices and meetings, trying to lower the incidents that he could brag about afterwards. But, maybe with passing time, he had started thinking of her as a whore like others. 

Dany took a step toward him, reining her anger from unleashing with all its force and snarled. “You-“

“Ms Stormborn, there you are!” Jon Snow called out as he approached them and placed his hand on the small of her back. “Tyrion had been looking for you. He wants to have a drink with the special person of tonight. So, I believe you should meet him before that one drink become a cause of Shae's wrath.” He turned his gaze to Daario who was filled with anxiety by the mere presence of the boss and averted his eyes away while Jon Snow bored into him.

“Mr Naharis, tomorrow sharp 10:00 am in my office.” He said in a stern voice and guided Dany away from hi. Relaxed by the change of the company, Dany loosened up in Tyrion's jokes and heart-warming laughter. The wires were also coming to life again, melting her core into juices that drenching her cunt, reviving the withered craving. Desperate for relief, she excused herself and strode towards the washroom on her wobbling feet.

She quickly grabbed the knob and was about to turn it when a hand covered her mouth and forced her into the washroom, locking the door behind. She stumbled into the wall but was saved by another hand that caught her by her waist and turned her around. The cry on her lips died before it hit her cords as plump lips crashed on hers, capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss. Burning and bitter, the pillowy lips sucked on her tinted red while rough hands caressed her curves through the fine cloth, tormenting her with added torture. The whizzing on her tits reached a new height and the tout peaks pushed against her dress, begging for open air. Two fingers slid up her exposed thigh, inching further and further towards her wet cunt before brushing past her glistening lips and circling the metal-clad nub that was swollen from extreme buzzing assault. A small stroke on the rousing button had her moaning against the fervid lips, allowing her captor’s tongue to delve deeper into her mouth and dominate all her fine senses. _Worry and shame were out of the door._

Breaking apart, his lips latched on to her traitorous pulse that was beating on the tunes of her thumping heart, relishing the licks, sucks and small bites that made it go nutty like her tingly clit. Eyes closed, her head fell back, resting against the wall as her one hand grabbed his shoulder while other lost itself in the soft raven curls that were wild from incessant bothering.

“Jon” She rasped while the man just simply hummed and continued to trace her creamy skin with his hot lips.

“Jon,” she asked again, this time he just tugged at her dress, trying to free her clamped breasts. Annoyed, he detached himself for a moment and peered into her eyes with lustful eyes that had turned the stormy grey into the black night. “I want you.” His three hoarse words struck her body like a lightning charging every damn nerve within her while making her timeline pussy, overzealous. He pulled her into him, showering hot kisses on her milky skin as he slid open the zipper on her back and pushed the obstructing material down, leaving her stark naked with the tit and clit clamps.

Taking a step back, he took her in- smeared lips, blushing skin, round breasts with pebbled pink peaks that were clasped in red clamps which had wires attached to them that ran down to a small clamp, clasping her nub that sat heavily above her damp lips which were leaking her juices on her thighs. _Gods, The woman was going to be his death!_ Dany bit her lower lip as his eyes raked down her aroused body and a curse left from well versed Jon Snow as his cock turned steel hard, trying to bore through his pants.

“On the countertop, now!” He ordered as he removed his coat and loosened his bow tie while she settled on the marble seat, facing opposite to the mirrors.

He notched up the buzz with the remote in his pocket and latched straight on to her tits, slightly stroking them with his tongue as she twisted in the painful pleasure that shot from her aching, tight peaks while his hands fondled with her breasts. Her hands clutched the counter and back arched forward, pushing her breast into his scorching mouth, bidding for more.

“Jon, Fuck! Yes, just like that.” She moaned as he pushed her breast together and gave them a light squeeze that made her pussy shudder.

“You love this. Don’t you, my dirty girl!” He grunted as he pulled her and then turned her over with her face facing the mirrors.

Boring into her eyes in the mirror, he bent her over the counter and tied his tie on her mouth while opening her legs wide open. “Hands on the back.” He ordered as he specifically rose the whizzing on her clit, earning a strangled moan and quick compliance from her. Sliding his hand down her spine, he curved it around her hip and then rested it on her butt as goosebumps erupted along his way. Dany watched him silently through the mirror, never breaking their eye contact, waiting eagerly for his next move.

“You have been a good girl and I have been dying the entire night just to reward you. Do you want your reward, Dany.” He murmured in her ear as he bent over her while his hand caressed her inner thighs.

Wilderness shone in his eyes as he stared back at her amethyst through the glass. The crazy and the frantic moment was building tension in her heated body as her stinging cunt was high on need. She gulped, thinking of a reaction through which she could convey her submission but before she could do anything, a hand came down crashing on her arse.

“Do you want your reward, Dany?” He asked again in his hoarse voice and she quickly nodded that was followed by another smack that had the thrill rolling down her spine. She pushed her hip back, meeting the thunderous slap midway and again and again and again until her pussy was soaked with a fresh gush and her ass stung with his red prints.

Without wasting a moment, he opened his flyer and thrust deep into her, stretching her damp cunt around his meaty cock. “Mmmmmm!” she moaned as her hip hit the cold tile, the intrusion striking a chord with the heavy whizzing on her clit. 

“Hold tight” His grip tightened on her waist as he pulled out completely while she grasped the counter, lifting her body to angle it into a curve, bringing her chest into the view. He pushed back in, the new angle allowing him deeper to the hilt in her warm, wet core, earning a croaky groan from him. Pounding rapidly into her, his tip kissed her womb again and again as the shaft licked her titillating spots with special emphasis on her G-spot that nudged a moan out of her on every hit. 

She bit the fabric between her muffled cries, the force mingling with the ripples from the crimps, sending her pussy fluttering around his ferocious cock that emptied her mind of any coherent thought. _Gods, if she could speak right now, she would probably babble!_ He gripped her harder and plunged with all his strength, turning the pace maniacal with a throaty groan. Her breasts wobbled, knuckle whitened and the head fell back as her eyes squeezed shut from the voltage strengthening inside her until she exploded with a a loud cry, restrained by the cloth as sparks flew high in her nerves, curling her strapped toes and draining her juices down her thighs. Limp, she fell on the counter quivering as he continued to push harder and harder into her, reaching his own peak as his cock pulsed against her throbbing walls, his warm seed spurting in her womb. Completely spent, he fell on the top of her, heaving on her flushed skin in the afterglow of their satiated sex.

Pulling out, he cleaned and tucked himself back in before helping the lady to her feet. She turned and he untied the knot while she rested her body against the counter. Picking up her dress, he placed it near her and started to unfastened the clamps.

“Damn it, Jon! This was your New Year’s present that was supposed to happen in the night on a bed, not in the washroom of the club.” Dany cursed.

A chortle slipped from his lips as he ran his fingers along her thigh and scooped the juice to taste. “And allow you to ruin all my hard work by getting yourself on your fingers. Nope, not a chance!” He teased as he licked his fingers clean.

Dany rolled her eyes as she leaned further into the counter. “You should have better control over yourself. You almost got me into trouble in front of Robb.”

Locking his hands behind his back, he gave her a teasing smile. “I don’t care! When it comes to you, my control automatically goes out of the window.”

A small smile unfurled on her lips but instead of giving him his satisfaction, Dany picked her dress and started straightening it out while she changed the topic.

“What made you so nervous, today?”

Jon shifted on his feet, pushing his hands into his pockets as he tried to play cool.

“No, I wasn’t nervous.”

“Yes, you were and you are. There could be no other reason for your pestering.” She countered.

“No, I am not. I just wanted to know where you were.” He objected maintaining his unyielding stance.

“Jon Snow, in our three years of friendship and one year of secret dating, I have become a pro at reading your emotions. So, when I say you are nervous then you are nervous!” She asserted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“We can do it all night long but at the end I know I am correct.”

Jon released an irritated sigh, finally admitting defeat as he took the dress and the clamps and placed them on the counter before running a hand through his hair and taking out the small box from his pocket while settling on one knee. A gasp fell from her lips as he opened the box and red diamond petals ring shone in the light.

“Daenerys Stormborn, I know this is not how I planned it but you are the strongest, loyal and beautiful woman I have met in my life and I want to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Dumbfounded, she just stared at him and then the ring with her eyes pricking with tears. For three years she had liked Jon Snow, the compassionate man who understood her, motivated her and even with little words filled her with energy and enthusiasm that had gone missing in her life. When the liking became love she didn’t knew but the night she told him everything about Daario, he had simply made love to her, encouraging her to take the leap and promised to keep her safe and remain patient until she wasn't ready for their secret to be out in the open. And he kept his every promise by loving her in person and by pushing her in professional life so that she could achieve what she wanted. He was not a man who mixed love with the business but see him on his knee, made her anxious and she spoke the stupidest word of her life.

“Jon, I am naked and we are in a washroom.”

With a small smile and happy eyes, he gave a simple reply. “I know I just said this is not how I meant to do it.”

In a perplexed tone, she countered. “Yeah, I heard your framed words. What about our families, Jon and Daario?”

Jon stood up and placed the box on the counter before pulling her in an embrace. “My parents are outside and they love you, you know that. About yours, I got in touch with Aerys and Rhaella and took their permission before proposing to you and we can jump onto my private jet for King Landings tomorrow. Regarding Daario, he received a letter from HR this morning for his obscene behaviour in the office.”

Their a single minute conversation flashed in her mind and she looked in his eyes with realization. “10:00 am, does he know?”

“No”

Daenerys closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she calmed her racing heart before looking back in his grey. “Jon, you know what people think of his girlfriend and if he opened his mouth which he will, they will speculate-“ Jon cut her off as he placed his finger on his lips. “People will say whatever they want but I know I can’t share you anymore with that Jerk and see you go through with all his rubbish alone. I want you all to myself, tied in our bed with a plug up your ass, waiting blindfolded for pleasure with a wedding band on your finger that claims you are mine and when the time is right, we can get you off the shots so that we can have 5-8 babies, turn the sex less wild and bring them up and when they are all grown up and out, living on their own, we can return you to the bed with cuffs and whips, so that we can die together, naked and in each other’s arms!”

A single tear escaped from her blurry eyes that were filled with happiness, love and devotion. She couldn’t believe, how she got so lucky but didn’t wanted to lose a single bit of the luck. With a beaming smile, she kissed him, gently and passionate, like the lovers from the cheesy movies that they both hated. “5-8, that's ambitious!” she laughed as they broke apart.

Jon took the ring from the box and slid it on her ring finger, sealing their love for the world. “ You fell for a billionaire businessman, they are bloody ambitious, in office and in bed.” He teased before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

Locking her arms around her neck, Dany placed a peck on his lips. “I love you too.”

He helped her clean up and in getting dressed. When they were sure that they looked somewhat near to normal, he took her hand and guided them back to the party where their absence hadn't gone unnoticed as the moment they stepped foot in the room, Robb approached them with every eye turning in their direction.

“Jon, where have you been?”

With a goofy smile, he signalled the DJ to turn the music down and took a mike in one hand while holding her in another. “SHE SAID YES!” A cheer erupted from the crowd as Jon brought her hand up to show the glittering diamond that was sitting on her ring finger.

Misy gave her curious eyes and a happy smile. Dany knew she will have a lot of explanation to do but before that she turned her eyes to the man who was standing in a corner, seething. A lump formed in her throat as her heart panicked over the drama he could create but Jon ‘s hand curved around her waist and pulled her into him, breaking the eye contact and leaving the man, sulking in his own misery. She looked at him with love, feeling relieved from her past and excited about their future together. _It was a Happy New Year, finally!_


End file.
